


As Per The Articles

by Sirenswhisper



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, i guess, not Silver friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: How the Singleton scene might have gone if the crew had been more observant.





	As Per The Articles

It was purely by chance that Joji was looking in the new cook's direction when Flint held the floor and spoke about theft of a schedule. If he hadn't been looking he would have missed the way the cook peeked a furtive look into his inside pocket. 

Joji crossed the deck and Flint fell silent as they all watched. The cook glanced around for an escape but Joji had a hand in his jacket before he could move. He pulled out a waterproofed parcel and tossed it behind him to Gates. 

"It's the schedule. We've found our thief," Mr Gates said as he examined the paper inside. 

Joji drew his sword and sliced the protesting cook's throat.

The thief bled out on the deck as chaos broke out around them. Gates clapped Joji on the back and promised him a drink later. Flint was using the event to sway votes away from Singleton by reminding the crew it had been Singleton who had wanted the cook aboard. With blood in the air and the promise of gold it didn't take much for Flint to sway people to his side. Singleton was drummed off the crew by dusk.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this little idea for months. We see Silver not so subtly check that he still has the schedule and I wanted to write someone spotting him doing that and things going very differently.


End file.
